Detection of broadband electromagnetic (EM) radiation such as visible, infrared, ultra-violet (UV) radiation, as well as radiation in other parts of the EM spectrum, has great interest in many technology areas. Many current technologies enable detection and imaging only in a narrow part of the EM spectrum, such as visible only, infra-red only, or UV.
Many conventional detection technologies utilize sensing of electronic transition between various states of atoms, excited by the incoming EM radiation, and are therefore limited to a narrow part of the EM spectrum. Technologies such as bolometers have a relatively broader response, but have slow response time.